always
by Jaxalie
Summary: an original look into the death of Britney, it begs the question 'Is this the real life? is this just fantasy' written for my English coursework based on the title 'A Journey'


English Language: Original Writing

**Always**

Britney found himself wrenched away from the world he knew. His vision blurred as the pain ripped through him, his muscles tightened in a fit of spasms. The searing laser burned deep, deep down into his heart. The last thing he heard was his own cry of agony as his soul was ripped from his body.

Waking up, Britney Spears gasped for breath. His head hurt and his body ached. The place where the laser had hit still itched and burned. Opening his eyes he had to shield them from light so blinding that it would burn through any mans skull and leave him dumbstruck by its brilliance.

The breeze was chilling as the light dulled and the landscape surrounding him became a hazardous limbo of grey and white. For a second he thought he'd been dreaming, but no. he was standing alone in what appeared to be the Heartbreak Hotel, but instead of the bubbly noise that occupied the usually busy hallways and corridors, an eerie silence filled his head.

His eye's adjusted, he was truly alone.

Feeling and odd sense of being pulled into one direction, Brit began to walk towards one of the many doors in the main hall. He didn't understand what had happened. The last thing he remembered was telling the Dreamer and his bad arsed Babe to run. Everything else was a blur.

Stepping wearily up to the door, he lifted his hand to the handle unsure what he'd find. He called softly, hoping that it was a joke, even though he knew in his soul that it couldn't be.

"Meat? Robbie? Gazza? Anyone there?" he asked. When no one replied he tugged the handle down.

His heart raced, his stomach churned as sweat covered his brow.

Opening the door, he stepped in and found himself in a waft of colorful images.

He'd been there before, he'd seen it, experienced it all.

He stood outside a building hiding from the world as best he could. The police had been after him for what seemed like an age. His legs felt like jelly as he waited, waited for her to show.

Meat was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, her flowing long golden blonde hair hung delicately over her shoulders, broken only by the colorful highlights of pink, blue and green. He'd met her not too long ago, down by the riverside. He'd been out in search of some things to scavenge and take back to the Heartbreak hotel, when he'd saved her from a pack of evil GaGa Kids. The Boyzones had pinned her down and were hitting and kicking her whilst their stupid GaGa girls looked on, happy for dooming the fate of another 'Weirdo'.

Brit had thought about leaving her but then Meat had yelled out in her Bold Scottish accent, which had made him stop. Something about her had made him want to help her.

Glancing at his watch, Britney sighed, she was late and he feared the worst.

Behind him some bushes rustled and Brit clenched ready for a fight. Spinning round to face his attacker, he was shocked to find Meat with her arms folded and bag slung carelessly over her left shoulder.

"Surprised te' see me?" She said by way of greeting.

Britney smiled, she looked positively radiant.

"Always." He replied before swooping her in his arms.

Britney smiled, that had been the day when he'd gone to get her to bring her back to the Heartbreak for the first time. It's when she'd chosen her name, Meatloaf.

Feeling that pulling feeling again Britney left the room and closed the door. That seemed to so long ago.

He couldn't have been more than 16 years old at the time. He and Meat had been together ever since. The perfect couple, Madonna had commented once before passing out from too much whiskey.

Walking slowly, Britney began to approach another door. He was beginning to think that he was insane. Walking from room to room in the empty remains of what used to be Tottenham court road station and what was now the headquarters of the bohemian strong hold. His mind swept over possibility's of why he was there and what was really happening. Something wasn't right he knew it.

Looking inside the next room he discovered another Memory was resident, this one more hurtful than anything else. It was of when his mother had died he'd been 10 years old. A poor little dark skinned child with nowhere to go. His mother had died of a rather primitive disease known as HIV/AIDS, he was fortunate enough to not have inherited the disease; he supposed it was because she'd only got it after he was born. They'd found a cure for AIDS long ago. All of the past, too late to save his mother.

He shut that door, a tear sliding down his cheek. Britney didn't know why he was being shown the visions of the past, nor did he particularly care. All he worried for was Meat and the others, where were they? Were they safe?

He walked in and out many doors, all showing him his life for some reason.

Only one thing was positive, the more he saw the more he wondered, Am I dead?

Behind the fifth door, Britney found himself in a street. The musky air stained his nose. Something so simple had so much meaning. Britney lay shivering in the alley. His mother had died and he was all alone, he hadn't eaten in what seemed like years. His clothes hung loosely over his body, a second skin. He huddled closer to the wall, the only cover he had was a tiny box that had rat holes run throughout. He knew if he wasn't careful the secret police would capture him and take him to a foster facility. He didn't want that. To be thrown into a place filled with mindless droids that passed for kids now days. He'd rather be shot by a laser…

At one side of the alley something moved.

Holding his breath Britney tried to see what it was. The Alley was dark so all he could see was shadows, shadows that appeared to be moving as if alive, and waiting to draw him in. Shutting his eyes and huddling closer in his box, Britney's heart raced. It's just the woogyman, a voice in his head whispered.

"Psst, kid" he heard the man's voice. Opening his eyes, Britney let out a tiny yelp of fear. A man who appeared to be of middle age with really long hair and some weird looking clothing, crouched directly in front of him. "Shh…" the guy put his hand over Britney's mouth to silence him.

"You shouldn't be here, little dude, the Porkers search here for strays." The man looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was there. "Little dude, now I'm gonna take my hand away from your mouth, but you gotta promise not to scream, okay? We don't want the Killer Queen's cronies to find us." Brit nodded, his initial fear lessened as the man took his hand away and smiled.

"Your not from around here, are you kid?"

Brit shook his head.

"Not so much of a chatterbox then… you got a mum?" The man asked and Brit shook his head once more.

"Oh that sucks… got anywhere to go?" He asked and once again Brit shook his head.

Something was up with this guy, he didn't look or sound like any adult that Brit had encountered in his 10 years.

"Oh well. Nice te' meet ya. Now I gotta run. Be careful of the Man. They'll only bring you down, little dude." The guy stood and began to walk off.

"W…Wait" Britney whispered, finding his voice. The guy turned round.

"So you can talk."

"Why… Where are you going?" Brit asked softly. He didn't want to be alone; he just wanted someone to talk to, no matter the age difference.

"Well… that depends" The middle aged man said slowly.

Britney got out of his box and stood up.

"On what?"

"On weather or not you're going to rat me out to the SP's"

Britney could have laughed.

"Why would I do that? I hate them." He admitted out loud. The truth was he hated everything about Planet Mall. All the children acted the same way and all the adults were overly chipper. It felt wrong.

The older guy paused, bending down to come to Britney's level.

"Can you keep a secret?" Britney nodded "So do I… I'm Pop" he'd stuck out his hand to shake and Brit had taken it. "And you are?"

Britney looked around, he didn't want to use his real name, in truth he hated that too. But what else could he say? On the wall a really weird looking holographic image that wasn't even projecting outwards, caught his attention. There was a picture of a person and some weird words all in blue and pink. Reading the words he found he liked the way they sounded together.

"Call me Britney Spears" He smiled. The older guy looked quite shocked but smiled again.

"Well, Brit, How'd you like to break free from this GaGa-bad-vibe-world and come meet some very good friends of mine? I think you'll like them" Britney looked down to his box, it was sagging in and all the warmth was gone. What did he have to lose?

"Sure." Pop winked at him then began walking in the direction of what was now called, The Wasteland. Britney followed him; he'd never seen anyone enter the wasteland before, not even the Secret Police dared to go there. It was said that the Wasteland was occupied by savages. People who wished to bring down society. The Bohemians.

Britney shut that door. After that the rest of his life had changed. He'd discovered 'the vibe' and resigned his GaGa roots. And the rest as they say was history.

Brit stopped walking for a moment and sat down. He didn't know how long he's been on this barren universe. The memories seemed to take away his sense of time. Some words he'd read in the sacred texts came to mind.

'Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide with no escape from reality'

A bright, bright light flashed before him, making Britney jump. In that light stood the many great Rock Gods that had passed too soon from the retched world, amongst them stood Freddie with open arms. Britney walked towards them and knew it was good.

Meatloaf sat quietly by his grave. One year had passed since the rhapsody had been achieved and all the Bohemians were rejoicing, save Meat. She sat alone, away from the crowd.

Everything was so different. The Killer Queen was gone and the GaGa kids converted. Sighing Meat wondered, why do I feel so alone? Tracing her fingers over the tombstone, the letters chosen, so delicate yet Powerful. A small guitar etched above them with an angel. She missed him so. She could still hear the sound of the sparks mixed with his cry of pain. It troubled her everyday that she kept on when the man who'd saved he so long ago, lay cold and rotting beneath the putrid earth.

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt a twang in her heart. He should be here, she thought sobbing, her hair falling forward and touching the dirt. The golden sparkle to it, gone as the dirt corrupted it.

She felt something touch her cheek and she looked up. Before her all bathed in gold and white, Britney stood smiling.

"Surprised to see me?" She head him ask.

"Always" she muttered as more tears flowed freely like a water fountain that wouldn't shut off. The water pulled from deep inside her.

Softly inside her head she heard Brit ask in the voice he'd reserved only for her. "Why are you crying, Meatloaf?" And Meat felt a tiny smile despite her sadness, as softly she sang, almost in a whisper.

"Crying for nothing, Crying for no one, No one but you."

Gently she touched the tombstone which read.

Britney 'Brit' Spears

The True Bohemian.

'Brave as he was in life, may he forever be in death'

Jessica Keyser


End file.
